


The Safest Place To Be

by myownway



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Kinktober: Daddy - Stiles has a nightmare, his daddy is there to take care of him





	The Safest Place To Be

Kinktober   
#6 daddy   
Stiles/Peter 

Stiles woke up with a start, his body was sweaty and he felt like he had been running in his dreams. He squeezes his eyes shut and saw bright monstrous eyes, sharp nails and blood. He felt a shiver run through him and a little whimper escaped his lips. He looked around, saw his nightlight on the side, the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and he sighed trying to calm his breathing. He was in his safe place. Not wanting to be on his own he swung his legs over the bed and looked down at his favourite pyjamas, they had blue jeeps all over them. His daddy had got them for him and even though they were a little worn from all of the times he wore them he didn’t care. They were his favourite. He found his small teddy and held it to his chest. He remembered thinking teddies were stupid, he was a grown up he didn’t need teddies. But his daddy said sometimes when we sleep alone we all need something to hold on to. A reminder that we have someone to cuddle. Stiles liked that, so his teddy - Bruce, was his favourite thing too. 

He padded slowly through the apartment, he knew every turn, every creaky floorboard like the back of his hand and found his daddy’s room. He pushed the door open and smiles at the soft snoring noises coming from his wolf. He walked in quickly and climbed up on the bed, as soon as he was tucked under the covered his daddy pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him. 

“Baby okay?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I had a bad dream and I didn’t wanna be alone. Neither did Bruce.” Stiles said quietly. 

“Okay darling, try and get a little sleep, it’s still early.” Peter moved his hand to Stiles hair, gently threading his fingers through it. “I’ve got you little one, you’re safe.” 

“Love you daddy.”’ Stiles said sleepily. 

“Love you too baby boy, so much.” Peter promised kissing his hair. That was all Stiles needed to fall asleep in his arms. 

Peter smiled down at his boy, they had been doing this for almost a year now, at first Stiles had fought his regressive swings, thought he was crazy and sick, he shouldn’t want to go back to being a child. But Peter had held him when he cried, held him when he punched through his anger and slowly eased him into it. He made him a safe place for him to breakaway from the Pack and the craziness of Beacon Hills. It wasn’t always Stiles needing his daddy to hold him, they went on dates when Stiles was feeling more himself, they watched films and cuddled but secretly, Peter liked this the best. He loved taking care of his baby boy and as he felt the soft purrs coming from his boy, he knew that would never stop.


End file.
